The Queen's Party
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian's mother is having a party and has invited her youngest son and his family. What happens when the Michaelis children are taken to their very first 'grown up" party and are given rare opportunity to meet other children like themselves?
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to be very well behaved tonight. My mother is having a party and she was kind enough to invite everyone as guests. I'm implementing the zero tolerance policy we spoke of earlier. You get one warning and one only. There will be no second chances and Ciel will not save you if you misbehave. Further more, your consequence will be worse than you can imagine, am I clear?" Sebastian said sternly.

"Crystal sir!" Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny said in unison.

"Excellent, you are excused to make yourselves presentable." He continued before leaving the room and journeying down the hall where Ciel was helping Evian and Vincent get into their new outfits.

"Dad, did you come to see how nice we are for grandmother's party?" Vincent asked tugging at his navy blue jacket. Sebastian smiled bending down to straighten the crown on his son's head.

"You look perfect my sons. Your grandparents will be thrilled." He turned to Evian who grinned proudly at his father.

"I am excited, this is my very first grown up grandmother party, this is such a happy thing!' He cried.

"You look so grown up indeed with your black suit my dear Evian.

"Mama said that too. Cousin Lizzy does not like it because it is not pretty colors but I like it."

"Though it is always a good idea to be respectful of your elders, and especially your mother and other family members, you are also allowed within reason of course to have your own opinion of what to wear. Your cousin Elizabeth means well." Sebastian explained.

"Ciel, if you like I can take over and you can get ready." Ciel stood up and nodded.

"Rowan might need you and Lizzy's helping Rachel. Angelina and Kathryn need to be taken care of as well. Both of them are still sleeping, I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible." He said allowing his mate to kiss him.

"I'll take care of everything." Sebastian vowed. He watched Ciel disappear into their room.

"Dad, will there be others like us?" Vincent took his father's hand.

"If you mean children of your age group, then yes. We can talk about that when everyone is ready.

"Dad, can Mama Bunny come too?" Evian asked hopefully. Sebastian rested a hand on the young demon's shoulder and knelt down to his level.

"I'm sorry Evian, not this time. I know how much you love Mama Bunny but he might get lost if you do, he's much safer here where Pluto and the kittens can look after him."

"I would cry very much, you gave me Mama Bunny." Evian said sadly.

"Yes I did, when you were an infant."

"I scared Mama with him."

"Well, I wouldn't say he was afraid, I think it was more of a shock than anything." Sebastian patted his son's head affectionately.

"Mama loved me anyway."

"That's right he does. Just because you shock someone doesn't mean they will stop loving you."

"That is good because he is our mommy. Mommies are not supposed to not love their babies." Vincent added.

"No they're not, but you are all very fortunate to have your mother, some demons are not so lucky. Always remember that." Sebastian told them.

"Now then, we just have to wait until everyone else is ready.

"Dad?" Vincent called looking up at his father.

"Yes Vincent?"

"You look funny with a crown." He said seriously.

"Brother Vincent, that is not very nice." Evian whispered.

"I suppose I must look a bit strange to you, I don't wear it often."

"Daddy, look how pretty I am, I picked the red one Madam Red got me,do you seethe pretty black bow?" Rachel pointed to the ribbon around her waist.

"It's lovely Rachel,one day you will have to wear it for her." The princess giggled and twirled happily .

"Where is mommy, is he staying home?" Rachel inquired.

"No, your mother is getting ready. It won't take long."

"Can we please play with puppy while we wait and take him with us, maybe he will have fun too."

"Rachel,Pluto doesn't understand parties and the ones given by your grandparents are very formal. If Pluto came too,he would not behave and ruin everything."

"Mommy likes him."

"Yes he does but that doesn't change the outcome of taking him along."

"poor puppy the children sighed.

"Dad?" Rowan called from the next room, his voice showed his distress.

"I'll be there in a minute Rowan." Sebastian called back. "Children, I would like you to sit down while I help your brother."

"Okay." The voices said in unison as they did exactly as they were told. Sebastian stood up and made his way to his son.

Sebastian found Rowan sitting on his bed in his blue suit,he stared down at the floor with his hands folded in his lap.

"Rowan, what's the matter?"Sebastian knelt beside the boy.

"I'll have to be with the other babies that are not us. I want to be with you and mum."

"I know that it can be difficult to get used to others, your mother and I aren't fond of these gatherings ourselves, we have to meet with everyone and talk to them all night."

"What do you talk about?'

"politics, anything that as the royal family needs to know and anything else that might be brought up by the nobles."

"That doesn't sound fun dad."

"It's not, but it's necessary."Sebastian told him.

"What if the other ones don't like me?"Rowan lifted his head to meet his father's gaze.

"Rowan, the children you're going to meet tonight are very different than you and your siblings. Some will be very mean, others will be very quiet and not speak at all. Your mother taught each of you love and how to care. The noble children may not understand this, if they are mean it's because for the most part demons don't get such wonderful lessons and they don't know any better. I need you to understand that because you must try to get used to it from outsiders as long as you have family,it doesn't matter what those children say because you'll come home to a place where there is so much love for you that they will probably never have. So please be kind but that doesn't mean if they put their hands on you that you should let them, come find your mother or myself."

"I don't want to go."

"You want to see your grandparents?" Rowan nodded.

"Then you should join us, you know how your grandmother loves to cuddle with you. I'll make you a promise, If you will try, ten minutes after we arrive, I'll have your mother check on you and if you still want to come with us you may." Rowan nodded and raised his arms to Sebastian who lifted him up and carried him from the room.

"Dad, will uncle Mordred by there?" The boy asked, Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately,yes."

"Dad?" Sebastian turned his head to his son.

"Yes?"

"If uncle Mordred tries to hurt mum, I'm going to pull his face off and hit him with it." Rowan said seriously.

"I wouldn't blame you in the least Rowan, in fact should he be foolish enough to do so, I'll help you."

"I love Mum."

"I know you do son, your mother loves you too just as I do."

"Is it okay to not like Uncle Mordred?"

"Of course, but right now we must be on our way." Sebastian took Rowan to join his brothers and sister.

"Where is Mum and our babies?"Rowan asked after being lowered onto the chair.

"Getting ready to go, stay there and I'll see if your mother needs help." Sebastian left the room and made his way to his and Ciel's bedroom. He found the door closed.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" He called through the door.

"Come in here." Ciel called back. Sebastian opened the door to find his mate holding Angelina close to his chest. The infant was growling and sobbing softly. Kathryn lay calmly in her cradle.

"Can you dress Kathryn while I try to get Angelina to calm down?"

"Of course, is our little angel alright?" Sebastian asked turning to Kathryn who smiled up at him.

"I think so. She's just frustrated. She tries so hard not to get angry and she can't help it, I hope she grows out of it, as a mother it's hard to see her go through this." Ciel said rocking her in his arms.

"I know it is, mothers tend to feel for their children and although fathers also feel a certain amount of concern, it truly is the mother that knows how to make things better."Sebastian proceeded to dress Kathryn and lift her into his arms.

Kathryn immediately turned her attention to her twin, pointing at her.

"Na na na!" She said sharply.

"My little Kathryn, we must be tolerant of what your sister can't control. Instead of being angry yourself, try being nice with her." Sebastian stroked the child's hair affectionately.

"Ni... Ni...ni...ni." She cooed as he father continued.

"Yes, nice. Come let's try it." He walked closer to Ciel and Angelina, allowing Kathryn to reach out to her sister and softly pat the girl's head.

"Ni...ni...ni." She repeated turned to her sister. The girl's red eyes still full of tears.

"N-Ni?" She asked sniffling. Kathryn smiled.

"Ni!" She replied excitedly. Angelina rested her head on Ciel's chest once more, this time tapping him softly.

"Ni...Ni...Ni." She cooed.

"That's right, nice. Angelina, be nice with your mother." Sebastian encouraged causing the child to continue.

"Good girl Angel,mommy's here." Ciel soothed.

"Now then, are we ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Na, na, na." Angelina replied before Ciel could answer.

"Is that right little one, tell me why not."Angelina reached out to her father and after being held in his free arm, she placed her palm on Sebastian's cheek tapping him softly. She gazed into his eyes.

"Ni." She said. Sebastian kissed her forehead.

"Daddy is very proud of you. Come now, we shouldn't be late." The older demon exited the too followed by Ciel. Though Ciel knew it was important for the children to learn how to socialize with others in their age group, he found himself feeling apprehensive about the event, he never knew what to expect from the children when they were placed in a new situation, he would just have to hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, can mommy come play with us when we meet the other babies that are not us?" Rachel asked hopefully while waiting for Ann and the king in the throne room.

"Are you should we should've brought Lizzy?" Ciel whispered glancing back at his cousin who help Kathryn happily.

"My mother invited her as a guest, as long as she stays close to someone in the family she's going to be fine, I'll keep an eye on her myself if it makes you feel better." Sebastian offered sensing more anxiety than his mate was showing.

"It would make me feel better actually."

"Daddy you forgot me!" The princess pouted.

"Rachel, my little girl, I haven't forgotten about you, I was making your mother feel better, as for your question I'm afraid I need him with me for the most part. You see, as future rulers, the demons must see that we are a united force, a strong royal family is key to a successful -"

"I don't really care, it's irritating, do something with it or i will." Alois' angry tone could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Precious one, Nero just wanted to play with Lenora, he didn't mean to-"

"Naveen, he could've hurt her, I'm not going to sit there and let it happen."

"Mummy, Mummy!" Lenora cried clinging to her mother's jacket as they came into view, Luca, Victor and Hannah followed close behind.

"You can always come home Alois, I have no problem letting you and Lenora stay with us." Hannah offered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Miss Hannah, for my Alois to just get fed up one day take our daughter and -"

"Who the hell are you talking to like that, that's my mother, and I'm not going to let you do that!" Alois shouted. Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances, they had never heard their cousins argue. Lenora burst into tears, burying her face in her mother's chest. Instantly Alois and Naveen stopped yelling and began to comfort the young girl.

"Poor Lenora, mommy's sorry." Alois soothed as Naveen patted her back.

"Daddy didn't mean to make mommy unhappy, it's alright sweetheart."

"Dadyee?"She sniffled.

"That's right Lenora, Daddy is very sorry to you and mommy."Naveen said gently. The apology seemed to calm the child.

"Now you can apologize to Hannah." Alois said sternly.

"Precious one,I-"

"Naveen, if you don't, I'm taking Lenora and staying with Hannah until you do."

"You can't mean that, all because Nero accidentally knocked her over, there's not a scratch on her Alois, she's not hurt, I would've dealt with it if that was the case."

"I never thought you'd pick a dog over our daughter, and you had the nerve to ask for a second child, guess what, it's not happening, not ever." Naveen sighed heavily shaking his head.

"Do you think they're going to be this way all night Luca?" Victor asked calmly.

"No, Brother'll win the argument like last time and then Naveen will tell Hannah he's sorry and everything will go back to normal. Don't worry,Brother still loves him, I can tell." Both boys nodded and walked over to take Hannah's hands.

"This could be an interesting party after all." Ciel commented.

"Yes, it's certainly something new. I do hope mother and father get in here soon." Sebastian replied. Twenty minutes of Alois and Naveen shouting had let to a mostly silent room. Alois had handed Lenora to Hannah and stood with his back to his Mate who was already feeling terrible about the fight.

"Alois, precious one, please don't -"

"I'm not talking to you right now." The blonde demon said stubbornly.

"Mum, is this what happens at grown up grandmother parties?" Rowan asked.

"Not usually." Ciel stroked the child's hair lovingly.

"Daddy, do you love our puppy more than us and mommy?" Rachel sobbed.

"Absolutely not, I could never love anything more than my mate and my children." Sebastian offered an encouraging smile. Rachel hugged his leg happily.

"We are happy things to daddy, this makes my Rachel heart feel so happy!"

"Good evening everyone, I'm so happy to see you all here." Ann greeted warmly. She looked at Naveen and Alois with concern.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"We're fine Aunt Ann, thank you."Naveen responded.

"I see, well if you're certain... We're just beginning so no everyone has arrived, Elizabeth dear, thank you for coming, I want you to know that you'll be perfectly safe here, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny,Cynna and Tanaka, tonight you are guests not servants and I do hope you enjoy yourselves. Mordred is here but he's already been drinking so I apologize in advance for anything he may...well if you follow me Bethy can not wait to see you all again. Alois, would you like to stay here until you feel better dear?"

"I would actually, thank you."Ann smiled and led the rest of the group into the ballroom.

"Brothers, sisters, I'm afraid, what if the other babies don't like me?" Rowan fretted. Rachel took his hand while Vincent held the other and Evian kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry brothers Rowan, even if they do not like you, you have us and we love you very much." Rachel said. Ciel watched his children walk into the room surrounding Rowan protectively and could only think how incredibly proud he was of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The four eldest Michaelis children followed their parents to over to a section of the room that had been set aside for the children to play and were greeted by Tani.

"Good evening to you," she said cheerfully.

"Good evening Tani, mother has you babysitting tonight I see." Sebastian replied.

"Yes, I don't mind at all though, but just to let you know my princes, the older children will be allowed to socialize with each other just outside this area, to give them a sense of independence and freedom to speak and interact. I-"

"That must be your father's idea, what an idiot." Ciel said patting Angelina's back comfortingly.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" Sebastian asked slightly upset.

"Ann has more sense than that."Sebastian sighed.

"Maybe my mother thinks it's important to trust them and -"

"My prince, I'm sorry but your mate is right, the orders came from your father and your mother was against it." Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"You are so like my mother sometimes it frightens me, especially when you can tell which of my parents gave an order.

"Shut up."

"Oh no, Mommy said a mean thing to daddy. How will they show everyone they are good?" Rachel fretted.

"Children, your mother and I are in fact united, even if we argue sometimes. They will see that we are going to be very good at our jobs." Sebastian shifted Kathryn in his arms.

"Na, na." Angelina said suddenly petting Ciel's arm.

"Ni...ni..ni." She cooed softly, Kathryn did the same with her father.

"Yes you're both quite right, I should be nice to your mother. After all, he is my mate and I do love him very much...even when he argues with me in public places and my parents parties."

"I'll take the children home Sebastian, don't start with me."

"Oh my, everyone is having an unhappy day today." Evian whispered.

"Poor mommy and daddy and Alois and Naveen." Rachel covered her face with her hands. She sobbed quietly.

"Do not cry sister. We are here." The three boys said. Ciel sighed his daughter was definitely a tiny version of Lizzy, just as sensitive if not more so.

"Poor little Princess." Tani added.

"The things I do for my children. Sebastian, I'm sorry and I think we should both be nicer to each other because we're a family and you and I both know that we're always going to love each other."Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss Ciel.

"I apologize to you as well, this argument was my fault I love you." He softly nuzzled Ciel affectionately.

"I love you too..i suppose." The children giggled,having heard Ciel say those words playfully before.

"You really are one hell of a mother." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear before kissing him once more and standing up.

"Damn Demon."

"Look, mum and dad are better now sister Rachel, isn't that happy?" Rowan grinned.

"Yes, that is a happy thing, I was so sad." The little demon rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Well my little ones, your mother and I need you to behave while we're talking but we won't be far from you. I'm absolutely sure your mother will let maternal instinct get the best of him at some point during the party and check on you all, you're probably going to see our staff as well. If you need anything, and your mother and I are not visible to you, let Tani know and she can have us contacted."Sebastian said handing Kathryn to the maid.

"Ni?" She asked Tani.

"yes, I think I'm fairly nice princess, would you like to play?"Kathryn looked to her mother.

"It's alright, mommy loves you very much Kathryn." Ciel assured the young child. Tani sat her down on the floor and Ciel smiled as she picked up a block and began to stack them, her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Are you sure you can handle Angelina, she can get pretty upset. It happens fairly quickly and without warning sometimes." Ciel told her.

"It's no trouble, Master Mordred was-" She was cut off by Sebastian clearing his throat.

"What I mean is we'll manage just fine." She said quickly.

"Angelina, Mommy wants you to have fun and play nicely with Kathryn and the others alright?" Ciel kissed the top of her head.

"Ni, ni?" She asked.

"Yes, be nice. Daddy and I are going to come get you soon but for now I want you to be mommy's good girl." Ciel gave her to Tani and turned to his older children.

"Be good, and if a grown up you don't know tries talking to you without your father and I saying it's alright what do you do?"

"I know mommy, I will tell you. Do not talk to them and walk away." Vincent stated. Sebastian hadn't been surprised by this conversation when it was brought up before leaving their home. After all Ciel had been through and the events that occurred when Vincent and Rachel were born, he had fully supported Ciel's decision to teach their children that particular lesson.

"That's right, where do you go?"

"With someone we know!" The children said in unison.

"Then we tell Mama and dad so Mama can make sure we are safe." Evian added.

"Good. If you see your uncle Mordred, what do you do?"

"Pull his face off and hit him with it!"Rowan cried.

"Did you teach him that?" Ciel asked his mate. Sebastian shook his head.

"I was informed of the idea earlier and I for one -"

"Don't encourage that, he might just do it one day."Ciel warned.

"It isn't as though he doesn't deserve it Ciel. After everything he's done."Sebastian replied.

"Even so...Children don't go near your uncle." Ciel told them. He and Sebastian gave each child a hug and kiss before leaving them in the servant's care. The children immediately walked over to their younger sisters and sat down. Rachel scanned the space carefully. She wasn't convinced she would actually want to talk to them. Rowan refused to raise his head to look, instead he focused on Angelina,Kathryn and their blocks.

Evian sighed heavily, he could sense a difference from the others, they weren't as loving as his family, most seemed rather cold and standoffish.

"Brothers,sisters, I want mommy and dad." Vincent bowed his head.

"We will be okay Brother Vincent, I promise. Maybe if we sit here they will not come over." Rachel said taking her twin's hand.

"I hope so, I don't like it." Rowan complained as the group huddled closer together.

They were no longer excited to be there, instead they wished their mother would realize how much they needed him and come back, they would promise to be quiet when the grownups spoke to each other just as long as they could be close to their family.

Ciel seemed to share the thought, he nearly turned around the second the children's area was out of his view. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his mate as they walked.

"Ciel, my love, they won't learn how to be without us if you go back. As painful as it is for you as their mother, you must give them a chance to see what our world is truly like One day they will be ruling Hell, they must have confidence when dealing with their own must let go." He said.

"They're only little Sebastian, how can we expect them-" Sebastian knelt down in front of him.

"My beautiful Ciel, you have to trust me now, believe in me as their father. Would I ever do anything to hurt them?"

"No."

"Would I ever intentionally hurt you?" Ciel shook his head.

"Would I lie to you?"

"No."

"Then believe it when I tell you that our children will be just fine for a little while." Sebastian pulled him close, allowing Ciel to rest his head on his chest.

"I believe you, but there's still something there that tells me I'm wrong for doing this, what if-Rachel is very trusting and sensitive if one of those little monsters -"

"Evian, Rowan and Vincent are there. The boys will always protect their sisters and if Angelina has to she can also defend herself. I promise you there's a lot to be said for an angry demonling, no matter how small. If for whatever reason I'm wrong...I'll let you pull my face off and hit me as many times as you like." Ciel chuckled.

"I hate you sometimes." He said.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Some." Ciel admitted.

"Excellent, come with me then, allow me to show you off to the unfortunate demons who are not lucky enough to say they have such an amazing mate."

"Sebastian -"

"It's absolutely true my love. You will notice throughout the evening as we meet the noble families that not one pair will seem as happy as you and I can be, sometimes as in your world, though there is a mate for each demon in hell, some are not permitted to seek their one true mate. They are quickly bonded to other nobles and forced to continue the bloodline."

"That's terrible." Ciel said sympathetically.

"Yes, had I not met you I would quite possibly be one of those poor demons who can't say in honesty that they love their mate and the demonling born to them were brought into existence by choice or created from the love their mother and father share. We are very fortunate Ciel, we can say those things. We can freely say the words "I love you ' to each other and our children because it's true. I am so incredibly proud to call you my mate and I would never have it any other way."

"I'm glad you feel that way because you're stuck with me...forever." Ciel replied.

"That makes me truly happy Ciel, it means I have an eternity to show everyone just how fortunate I am and of course to put you in front of them and proudly say ..my mate is better than yours and there's not one damn thing you can do about it." Ciel couldn't help but chuckle.

"you're how old and still acting like a child?"

"Old enough to know better but also old enough to not give a damn what they think." Sebastian stood up, he didn't care that a majority of the guests had been watching and no doubt listening to his conversation with Ciel. All that mattered now was that Ciel was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"When will mommy and daddy come back Brother Evian?" Rachel whispered. Evian patted her shoulder.

"I do not know sister. I am very sorry. Finny will walk by soon, he will stop and check on us. He will know that mama is worried. Brothers and sisters, we should not worry mama, that would not be happy, we have to try to be okay without them until it is time to go home."Evian replied.

"Without mum and dad things aren't happy at all." Rowan frowned.

"I love mommy and daddy. I do not like grown up grandmother parties." Rachel fretted.

"It's okay sister Rachel, I know it's and dad will always come back for us. They love us lots." Evian smiled.

"That's right brother Rowan, I am glad you remember now." The eldest boy said.

"Baby Lenora doesn't have to stay here. Why does Alois get to keep her?"

"He did not take her,Hannah did. Cousin Naveen is not happy, He is over there." Vincent pointed across the room Naveen stood in a corner looking down at the floor.

"Poor Cousin Naveen. Brother Evian, do Alois and cousin Naveen hate each other?" Rachel asked.

"No,Cousin Naveen will make it all better soon and Cousin Alois will come say hello to us." Evian told her.

"Yay, do you think he will take us to mommy and daddy when he is all better?"

"No. But I have a good idea Brothers and sisters." The children leaned closer to hear the plan. Evian began to whisper to his siblings.

"We get to go outside of this place,we can find mama and dad by ourselves, we are big enough for grown up grandmother parties so we are big enough to find mama."

"Oh no Brother, only big babies get to go out there, Baby Angel and baby Kathryn are not big like us. We cannot leave them all by themselves with the not us babies. They might be mean to them." Rachel said.

"Sister Rachel is right, I don't want anyone to be mean to our babies." Rowan added.

"We will take them too, they are ours. We can do it,it will work, I promise." the children looked at each other and nodded, Evian had come up with the plan and that could only mean that it was sure to work.

"Ciel, do you think it's alright for me to be in here, those two look like they're upset that I'm here." Lizzy grabbed onto his arm.

"You're going to be fine, I'm right here and Sebastian's close. His mother wouldn't have invited you if she thought you would be hurt and I certainly wouldn't have brought you would I?"

"No, never." Lizzy said, she trusted her cousin, Ciel would always look after her,demon or not.

"Baby Brother, there you are!' Ciel sighed, he and Lizzy turned toward Sebastian and saw Mordred standing beside him, in his hand he held a goblet. It wasn't difficult to guess what it filled with.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go check on the children, and then we'll go sit with Alois for a bit."

"What about Sebastian?" She asked.

"He's capable of taking care of himself. Usually Mordred's the exact opposite of the way he is sober. He just annoys me. " Ciel explained. Lizzy agreed and followed him through the crowd

"I don't know much about Mordred, is he-"

"He's not like Sebastian, stay away from him."

"I will." Lizzy tightened her grip.

"It'll be alright, I promise. I won't let them hurt you." He assured her.

"I know you won't, I'm sorry I'm so nervous." She glanced around at the party guests who seemed to be staring at her, their crimson and yellow eyes following her every movement. She was somewhat relieved when Ann joined them.

"Ciel, Lizzy are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you. We were just on our way to check on the children." Ann smiled.

"Of course, it's quite difficult for a mother to be away form their little ones. I myself just came back from looking in on Bethy."

"How is she?" Ciel asked.

"Fine, thank you. I wanted very much for her to join us tonight but she was very nervous about being around everyone. I tried everything but she stayed in her room." Ann sighed.

"I'm sorry, The children love their Aunt Bethy, I think it would have been nice to have them get together." Ciel said as continued their walk.

"Yes, I agree with you, She looks forward to seeing your children as well. I'm happy that they get along so well. Perhaps you could stop by for a play date?"

"Of course. They'll love that. My parents are coming to visit tomorrow and Friday any time after that would be fine."

"Excellent, shall we say Saturday afternoon then?"

"That works, I'll make sure we have some -"

"Mommy!" Rachel cried excitedly reaching for him.

"My little ones, are you being good and listening to Tani?" He hugged her, rubbing her back as the other Michaelis children rushed to his side.

"We miss you Mommy, please take us too." Vincent pleaded.

"what's wrong?"

"We are afraid of the other babies. They are not like us Mommy please?" Ciel's heart told him to ease the children's fears and take them, but he thought of Sebastian's words and knew they needed to learn.

"Did you try talking to anyone?"

"No. We do not like it."

"Will you try to play a bit longer so your father and I can get through a few things and then we can go home?"

"But mum, we-"

"Yes, we will be okay Mama. It is alright. Evian assured him with a smile before Rowan could finish.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, it will be okay, We will try." Ciel looked at them, he was torn.

"My brave little ones, I'm very proud of you, if you need me, I'll be around alright?"

"Yes Mama, have a good time with dad, I will take care of everyone, we love you mama"

"I love you too. I'll see you very soon." After their mother left, the children frowned.

"Brother Evian, why did you say that, we need mommy,we do." She sobbed.

"We will have Mama, but he was upset about going away without us, he only left us because it is good for us, that is what dad said I saw it. Mama is so sad, did you see it in mama's eyes?"

"Yes, my poor mommy. It hurts my tiny heart Brothers and Sisters."

"We know sister, it hurts us too. We will have to stay and be good so mum won't be so sad,dad will help him get better."

"Yes, dad knows how to make mama happy." The children sat back down and continued to watch their baby sisters play.

"Hey,Look at this Kato, it's the princes and princesses." The Michaelis children turned their heads to the taunting voice.

"Yeah, look at 'em, hidden in a corner all scared, no one's even near the little freaks." A second voice said. Two demonlings who seemed to be just slightly older than Evian. Their red eyes were fixed on their target.

"Those things aren't even real demons, they can't talk to anyone or move from that spot unless their mother comes." Rachel looked to her brothers who were moving closer to her and their younger sisters. They weren't sure what to do but each one was sure it wasn't going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

The Michaelis boys formed a circle around their sisters as the two demonlings laughed and called two more over.

"Get back." Vincent warned. "You are too close to my brothers and sisters." A red haired demon chuckled.

"Get back..what're you going to do, you're not king. You can't tell us what to do." He growled.

"Leave us alone,we are not bothering you." Rachel cried from behind her brothers. Again they laughed.

"You must be very brave, talking to us from behind them. What kind of princess are you?" Kato taunted. Vincent narrowed his eyes to Kato.

"Go away, we will not say it again." Vincent took a step forward.

"Oh look, the little prince thinks he can handle us. You don't even know how to fight. Weak things like you can never be good kings. If you really want to try, then let me show you how a real demon does it." Kato's eyes were flowing now, but Vincent stood his ground.

"What're you doing?" Luca asked appearing with Victor. Kato growled but backed away.

"We'll finish this later." He said quietly.

"is everything okay?"Luca asked.

" you. We will be okay." Evian said,determined to stick to his plan to find Ciel and not cause him anymore concern.

"Are you sure?"

"yes we are, you are very nice to visit us."

"We'll be around if you need anything, we can get Ciel for you if you want."

"No thank you, Mama will come when he is ready for us. We will be good." Evian insisted with a smile.

Luca and Victor hesitated before saying goodbye.

"Brother Evian, you should not have sent them away from us. The bad babies want to be mean to us!" Rachel fretted.

"I will not let them hurt you sister, it will be okay." The eldest child comforted her.

"I do not like babies that are not us, they are very bad!"

"We will be alright, when we are allowed to go, I will take baby angel and Brother Rowan will take baby Kathryn. Sister Rachel, you have to be very brave. You will keep Tani from looking at us while we take our babies out. Then you come out too okay?"

"I am afraid but I will do it for our babies because I want to protect them." Vincent hugged her gently.

"You are a good sister, we are proud that you are our sister Rachel." He said.

"Thank you brother, that makes my heart happy. I am happy too." She returned the hug.

"Brothers, sisters, be ready, I think it is almost time." Evian said scanning the room for his parents.

"Where are you Mama and dad, please be easy to find, your babies want you." He whispered.

"So then I said I don't care if you have no hair, that cat is still on the roof." Mordred chuckled leaning on his brother. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes well, as thrilling as that tale was, I'm afraid I must be off, It seems I have misplaced my mate."

""Holy Hell brother, how does one do such a thing?" Sebastian looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Oh it's quite easy, you see all you have to do is make sure your drunk brother comes along. If leaning on him isn't enough to irritate him to the point of leaving, surely harassing the poor demon will do the trick."

"Fascinating. Though I do have to say that your mate in particular is...is something very different. I've never met a mate that was so bloody short. How do you do it?"

"Mordred, go away."

"It's been so long since we had some sisterly time together, perhaps we can-"

"I believe you mean brotherly, not sisterly." Mordred stared at him indignantly.

"So you would rather have a brother would you?"

"Mordred, you are mu brother, you raving lunatic. You called me brother just moments ago." Sebastian growled. Mordred seemed confused as he swayed on his feet.

"I did?" He asked.

"Goodbye Mordred, I've had quite enough insanity for tonight."

"You can't go brother."

"Give me one good reason." Sebastian said.

"If you go, I'll never make it to the-That opening over there." Mordred said.

"Are you talking about the door?"

"That's the one. I should probably go to -" Sebastian's eyes began to glow and he let out a soft but vicious growl as his brother fell against him unconscious. Sebastian looked around for his father but the king was nowhere in sight.

Sebastian thought about dropping his brother and walking away but his love for his mother won in the end and he positioned himself so that Mordred was on his back, the older demon's arms were on Sebastian's shoulders.

Without a word, Sebastian took hold of his brother's hands and began to drag him to the corridor which would lead them back to Mordred's bedroom.

"I just couldn't believe he did that." Alois said sadly.

"That wasn't nice at all." Lizzy replied as Ciel drank from his glass. The young prince sat calmly beside Lizzy and listened to his friend.

"If you ask me, sometimes an argument turns out to be a turning point in your relationship. How many times did you mention the problem to him and just now while you were angry, he finally realized you were serious. Sebastian does that sometimes. He'll keep pushing me until I lose it and start yelling. Doesn't happen often now, but in the beginning it was ridiculous."

"How'd you stop it?"

"I made sure he knew I meant what I said. I think it's just part of who they are. Demons push buttons." Ciel said.

"Hannah doesn't do that."

"Hannah isn't your mate. Mothers are different. Mothers comfort, mates make you want to strangle the life out of them..and then they surprise you and you feel like a jerk for thinking it." Lizzy giggled.

"It's all true. Don't get me wrong, Sebastian is amazing and I love him very much but sometimes I just don't know what to do with him."

"sometimes I wish I could have a family like you two. I hope to get married one day and when I'm a mother, I want to have as much love and devotion from and to my family as you do. Do I need to be demon for that do you think?"

"No Lizzy, you just have to find the right person. You're not meant to be a demon. " Ciel told her.

"In a way I want to be because I'll always be able to see you and I won't have to be afraid of dying. I just -"

"Lizzy, you're meant for much more than this. One day you'll go up to Heaven and be with my mother and father, you don't have to be afraid. You can come see us even then. You'll find someone one day and they'll make you happy."

""I had to wait for Naveen too. It wasn't easy but one day he bumped into me and here we are." A faint smile appeared on Alois' face.

"I do love him, he and Lenora make me so happy."

"Then maybe you should go tell him that.I'm sure he feels terrible about it." Ciel said.

"You're right, I should, thank you. You two are my best friends." Alois hugged Lizzy and Ciel. The group moved toward the door and Alois reached out to open it. Before his hand could touch it, the door opened and Sebastian appeared with his brother still on his back. He looked to them.

"What happened,did you finally kill him?" Ciel asked.

"I hate my brother." He said before continuing on his way.

"Poor Sebastian." Lizzy shook her head. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, he'll come back and I'll talk with him." Ciel emptied the glass and the three demons made their way inside.


End file.
